Nobody's That Perfect
by kristun999
Summary: Hermione has a secret. Draco has a secret too. Neither of them want the other to find out that secret. But it seems that you don't always get what you want. R for later scenes and language. HGDM R&R please


**Nobody's That Perfect**

**Chapter 1 – Ideas**

**A/N: This is my first fic. I hope you like.**

She lay in the bed, sensing what was about to happen. The shock and the suddenness was still present, so she couldn't see anything, she was too dazed. What was going to happen still hadn't sunk in yet. She looked down at her body, she was freezing, and with good purpose too, she wasn't wearing any clothes. She was completely naked. She looked up and saw a naked body above, looming ever closer to her. Then she saw who it was…he had startlingly blonde hair, and steel gray eyes…Malfoy!!!!!

"Whoa, I really need to stop eating Doritos and mustard before I go to bed." She said to herself. She looked around…this wasn't her room. Her room was had white walls. But these walls…these walls were made of gray stones, laid like bricks. _Oh yeah, _she thought, _I'm at Hogwarts, and if I remember correctly, I am Head Girl too. I wonder who the Head Boy is._ She crept out of her room. (Yes, she had her own room, the Head Boy and Girl shared their own dorm.) She walked out into the hall and out into the living room. There was another flight of stairs. They were silver and green stairs…one silver, one green, one silver, one green and so on and so forth…she climbed them and opened the door to the Head Boy's room…what she saw almost made her scream…it was…

(A/N-insert creepy music here dun dun dun dun)

…Malfoy.

_This is just a dream,_ she told herself…_just a weird coincidence._

"What are you staring at? I mean, come on I'm not THAT good looking, OK, well, maybe I am, but still, must you stare? It creeps me out when people stare at me" Draco said but he didn't sound annoyed, he actually sounded…GLAD!!

I wish I knew what he was really thinking…is he really glad that I was looking at him…man, this is confusing. I've got an idea…a diary, I bet he keeps a diary…I mean, he is the prince of Slytherin and all, but I bet he has a diary, nobody can be so perfect that they don't need to just write things down.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Malfoy! I'm leaving…I know you like me and all, and would just love to stare at me some more, but don't wait up!" Hmm…that was a pretty good comeback. Now, where was I? Oh, right…the library.

As soon as Hermione got to the library she went right to work looking for a book…she was looking for a cloning spell, if she did find a diary, she didn't was him to know she had it…so she was going to cast a spell on a plain notebook. The spell was like a walkie-talkie spell…everything that he wrote in his diary while the spell was on it would be written in the notebook too. She would be able to read his diary in class and look like she was reading over notes or something.

OK! Here it is. Lets see…I need the diary and the notebook that I am going to copy it to. The spell is 'Sneakamotis' and I have to cast it at the stroke of midnight. Ok I'm going to do it.

She went back to the dorm. She saw Malfoy sitting on the couch. "Malfoy, I know what a pervert you are, but don't even think that I am going to start liking you just because you waited up for me. In fact, it makes me like you even less. Goodnight Malfoy, I'm going to bed, and before you even think about it, no, you can't come with me."

"Damn, Granger, that was harsh…but I wasn't waiting up for you so that I could get some, you don't look that good. I was waiting up for you because of this." He held up a letter, "It came for you a few minutes ago, I got one too. It said that I couldn't go to bed until you read yours."

Hermione looked at the letter. It didn't say who it was from, so she just opened it. Inside was a piece of parchment that read:

Dear Hermione,

I first want to congratulate you on obtaining the position of Head Girl. Enclosed is your new class schedule. I'm sure you thought that you were going to go by the schedule sent to you before the start of the term, but due to unexpected circumstances, you had to be issued a new schedule. You will notice that the schedule is blank as of now, but you are to get together with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, tonight and come up with a schedule for you two to go by in the morning. If you don't pick your classes I will have to pick them for you and they might not be the classes you would like. Please start on your schedule immediately.

From,

Professor Dumbledore

"You know what this means, right Malfoy?" Hermione said. "It means that our schedules are going to be the same. ALL YEAR!!"

"Don't sound so pleased Granger, I want to do this just about as much as you do. So lets see, we are taking triple potions. That one is a must have."

"Fine! If that's the case then we are also going to have triple transfiguration."

It went on like this for hours. Neither of them wanting to agree on anything. They were still going at it until the very early hours of the morning. At this rate, Hermione would not have the time to get Draco's journal tonight. Well, maybe she would, but she wasn't going to try, she was too tired to do anything but sleep.

"Horrible Night, Malfoy." Said Hermione sarcastically. She didn't mean it, she wanted him to have a very pleasant night, but she could never bring herself to say it. Although she wasn't sure why, she found herself strangely attracted to this menace. She couldn't explain it. To her, every mean thing that she had said to him that day had come out sounding kind of sarcastic. Though her mouth would not let her say it, her heart felt it. She was falling for Draco Malfoy, the one enemy that she had all six previous years that she spent at Hogwarts. This could be the beginning of a very interesting year, now that she was falling in love with Draco.


End file.
